


Camp Haikyuu

by StarMouse_Chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Attempt at Humor, Attempt at Realism, Attempted Sexual Assault, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Consent is key, Developing Relationship, Dumb Teenage Boys, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Exploration, F/M, First Times, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heart-to-Heart, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentioned violence, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Possibly Unrequited Love, Religious Discussion, Rivalry, Secret Relationship, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, Some angst, Strangers to Lovers, Stupidity, Summer Camp, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, american setting written by a brit, attempt at plot, but handles serious topics, could be completely wrong idk, cuz america, fun camp activities, fun times, headcanons, i didnt know there was a camp zine when i planned this, im sorry, made up character families, no main relationship - Freeform, serious topics taken seriously, set in the US, so any similarities are accidental, this is probably too many tags, use of firstnames, was meant to be lighthearted and fluffy but i spilt some serious juice on my keypad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMouse_Chan/pseuds/StarMouse_Chan
Summary: Welcome to Camp Haikyuu! A summer of friendship and fun awaits!In life, there are ups and downs. Bad things can happen to good people. Even when things seem bad, people can still come together and experience something good. This is the aim of Camp Haikyuu.'Man has no wings, so he must find his own way to fly. Though now may be tough, with hope and hard work, greatness will come. Never give up.' - Ikkei Ukai, Camp Haikyuu founder and director.Tooru is spoilt. Hajime is a bad boy.Koushi is a runaway. Daichi is a junior councillor.Keiji is a nerd. Koutarou is failing highschool.Tetsurou shouldn't be allowed back to camp. Kenma doesn't have his PS3.Kei is feed up with religion. Tadashi 'isn't a stalker'.Asahi is here for the experiece. Yuu is here for the babes.Tobio doesn't want to be here. Shouyou loves it here.Lev is Lev. Yaku is done.And they're all here for Camp Haikyuu 2015!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 10





	1. Part 1 - Tooru Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this, but it's long so I get it if you don't.
> 
> Hi, thanks for choosing to read this fic, I hope you'll enjoy it! I just want to clarify before we get started that some of the topics handled in this story are more serious than others, but no matter how small bad things are, they shouldn't be over looked because something worse exists. I'm not trying to trivialise these topics or compare them, I'm just trying to bring them and their affects to light in a compelling way. I'm trying my best to give these topics the level of seriousness they need while still making something fun and enjoyable to read. But, at the end of the day, this is just a fanfic, and can't be seen as fact. 
> 
> I've really tried to not come across as insensitive to these issues and do them justice in my writing, but I can only go of my own experience and research I've done. You've probably noticed that this fic has lots of ships in it, and I would like to make it known that love will not conquer all like it does in some stories. And problems will not get better just because of it. Working past bad times takes work and help, not a romantic partner. And finally, when I say in bad there can still be good, I mean it that way, and I don't mean a good experience will make the bad all better, cuz that just isn't true. 
> 
> In this story, there is description and discussion of abuse and its affects, not to try and glorify or dramatise it, but to show how it can and does happen. This story is based on reality, no one person's in particular, but real situations that people are in. 
> 
> If you have experienced any of these things and are not okay, mentally, physically or emotionally, because of it, please seek the appropriate help. A survivor of abuse does not need a romantic partner, they need the right support from their loved ones and professionals to move past it. This goes for other impacting hardships too, no matter how small they may seem in compared to other or at the time. Love does not make everything better. 
> 
> Okay, I've made this fic sound very depressing now, haven't I... It's fun, I promise. Anyway, please enjoy, and if you have any issues with how I write these topics, please tell me so I can correct it the best I can or learn from it for the future. Thank you <3

Tooru steps off the bus. He squints, the midday sun glaring over head, and puts a hand up to shield his eyes. He looks around, shifting his shoulder bag, and his lips twist in disgust. After a few seconds, not too long but long enough to get a complaint or two, he moves to the side to let others off the bus. Akira sends a bored glare his way as he moves down the steps himself, but doesn’t say anything. Tooru gives him a sickly sweet smile in reply, relishing in the way the younger boy kisses his teeth as he walks past Tooru, towards the side of the buses where the driver and a man in a tan uniform have started unloading suitcases and bags.

***

“Tooru, is that you?” His mom called from the living room as Tooru came through the front door of his home for the first time in six months. His junior year was over, so he returned home for the summer, on the way home he had stopped by a friend’s house, where they were throwing a start of summer party, which explains the weird look his mother gave him when he stepped into the living room. He had forgotten about the party hat on his head and glitter on his cheeks. He pulls off the hat and his sunglasses and sets his shoulder bag on the floor. The rest of his luggage was in his car. 

“Hey,” He sung, moving into his mother’s open arms. She replied the same way, and laughed as he kissed her cheek and asked how she’d been.

“Oh, you know, same old. I did get a new yacht for this summer though.” She answered, rubbing his back soothingly. 

“Really? What happened to Lady Veronica?” Tooru asked, pulling back. Lady Veronica was the name he had given to their yacht when they first got her a few years ago, he’d made many memories on that boat.

“Nothing, she’s fine, I just thought it was time for an upgrade,” His mother replied calmly, seeing the worry on his delicate features that mirrored her own. 

“Ah, that’s good,” He began, “So… is dad still at work or..?”

His mom smiled, “No, he’s in his study.”

Tooru pouted and flopped into a chair, poking at the  upholstery, “..Is that so.”

“Yes,” She said, smiling still. “Go and say hello, he’s missed you.”

Tooru made no move to move, his eyes fixed on the chair's arm where he pulled a loose thread. 

“Come on, Tooru,” Her smile fell and she let out a sigh as she tried to reason with him, “He came home early so he’d be here to see you.”

Tooru tilted his head, still pouting, “...Really?”

“Yep! Now go and greet him,” she patted his shoulder as she walked over to the staircase. “Honey! Tooru’s home!” She called up. 

Tooru frowned at her. “Don’t give me that look, come on, up you go!” She encouraged, nudging him to the stairs. 

***

Looking around the car park he can already tell he will not enjoy these next ten weeks, everyone is already sweating in the late spring heat and are way too happy to be here. He doesn’t understand why someone would ever voluntarily want to live away from home in a rickety old log cabin, that not even serial killers would go near, with strange sweaty teenagers for the majority of their summer when they could be on a cruise in the Bahamas with their sister and her new boyfriend Brent, who’s only personality trait is that he plays lacrosse but he has a smoulder that could kill and is heir to his dad’s marketing company. Right now, this very moment, if Tooru wasn’t here he could be on his mom’s new yacht drinking champagne with his beautiful girlfriend, getting a nice tan and de-stressing after a tough year. But noooo, he had to be sent to camp. 

***

Tooru walked up begrudgingly. It’s not like his relationship with his dad is bad per se, it’s just strained, they don’t understand each other, and they have nothing in common. He knocked on the study door.

“Enter.” He heard from behind the dark mahogany.

He twisted the door knob and slowly pushed open the door. “Hello, dad, how- how've you been?” He said with a small forced smile.

His dad was stood behind his large wooden desk, a small glass of something dark and red in one hand and a cigar in the other, his back to Tooru. He looked like a bond villain, still in his dark suit from work and his hair swept and slicked back. He turned around, and he looked how he always has, neatly maintained stubble and deceivingly gentle eyes hidden behind glasses. He’d looked the same Tooru’s whole life, if he didn’t know any better he would think he was some kind of vampire. Tooru can’t complain though, the odds are he shares his dad’s anti-aging genes; he’ll be young and beautiful forever. 

His dad’s dark eyebrows furrowed, “What’s on your face?”

“Oh, yeah, it’s just glitter, I stopped by Lisa’s and she put some on me.” Tooru answered. He was feeling brave, “Do you like it?” 

The older man frowned, "No." 

He didn't expect anything different. His father set his glass down, rubbing his jaw with his other hand as he took a drag on his cigar. Exhaling slowly, spoke, "How was your journey?"

"It was fine, there was some traffic but it wasn't too bad. Have you been up to much lately?" Tooru asked. 

"Same as usual."

"Good." Tooru nodded, putting his hands into his skinny jean pockets. "...Good." 

…

"So uh-" "We need-"

They shared an awkward look and Tooru gestured for his dad to go first. It was always like this with his dad, he guessed that it was because of how much time they haven't spent together. Tooru can’t say they’ve done much father-son bonding over the years. 

“We need to discuss your summer plans,” The man stated matter-of-factly.

“Right, yeah, I heard mom got a new yacht, and Tina said I could tag along with her and her eye candy if I want,” His dad nodded along in the way he does when he’s already planned a rebuttal.

“Your mother and I were talking,” He started, “And we think you should do something different this summer.”

“Oh yeah, like what?” Tooru tried to keep his distaste from his voice.

“We’ve signed you up for a summer camp program.” He tapped ash into his stained glass ashtray.

***

So, instead of relaxing at the beach, he’s spent the last six hours on a stuffy coach, suffocating on the BO of people he didn’t want to see until september. It’s bad enough already that he spends most of the year away from home at Westside-View Preparatory Boys’ Academy, but now he can’t even spend summer at home. If his parents didn’t want him around, they could’ve just sent him to Hawaii or something; maybe Paris, he’s heard it’s lovely this time of year. He could’ve gone sightseeing, learnt about art and culture, and finally put the french he’s been learning since he was five to use. But no, he’s at camp in the middle of Nowheresville, Noonegivea. What’s the point of being rich when you can’t spend money on a summer of luxury?

***

“I’m sorry, what?” Tooru asked with a disbelieving smile, his lips and eyebrows twitching against him. 

“A summer camp, it’s offered as part of your schooling, a privately owned site about eight or so hours away from here, six from the academy,” He elaborated. “From the website it looks nice, nothing showy but it should be an educational experience.”

“You-” Tooru huffed an incredulous laugh, “You’re sending me to a camp? Without even asking me?”

His father sighed, “It’s only ten weeks.”

“Ten weeks?!” Tooru shouted, “You- you can’t, I- Ugh!” He threw the door open and ran down the stairs to wear his mother was sat in the living room reading on her kindle. She looked up.

“You’re sending me to a camp?!” He exclaimed. He heard his dad steps behind him, following at a calmer pace. “Why?! Do you not want me here?”

His mom jumped up immediately, “No-no, sweetheart, it’s like that at all it’s-”

“It’s for your own good, Tooru.” His dad cut her off.

Tooru huffed, “Yeah right. I’m not going!” 

“The payments have been made, it’s non-refundable.”

His mother sighed. 

“Is that all you care about?!” Tooru spat. “What if I don’t want to go to some camp? You can’t just-” He turned again to his mother, “I’m not going, he can’t make me!”

“Sweetie- just-” She tried to reach out to him, “Just- calm down, we-”

“I can and I will,” His father is an impenetrable man, thick-skinned and bulletproof glass covered buttons. “You’ve developed some bad habits th-”

“Bad habits?!” Tooru shouts, “What bad habits?! How the fuck would you know anyway, we haven’t spoken in months!”

***

Tooru reluctantly collects his luggage, then spots some familiar faces across the carpark. He weaves between groups of people towards the prematurely grey haired boy, Kou- something, and the pretty glasses girl, Kimono? He remembers them from the academic decathlon, they had a pretty good team, but like all the other ‘pretty good’ teams, they fell to the boys of Westside, lead but none other than Tooru himself, in the end. Neither of them seem like your typical camper, but Tooru is the last person he’d expect to be at a camp, and he’s here so maybe anything is possible. 

“Hey, Mr Refreshing!” Tooru greets. The other boy looks surprised, but still turns at the name. 

“Oh! Hey.. Tooru, right?” Tooru hums a yes. “I didn’t think I’d see you here, and uh, it’s Koushi.”

“Uhuh, sure,” Tooru meets Koushi’s polite smile with one of his own. Tooru doesn’t usually like people he doesn’t know, but he feels a strange kinship with Koushi, probably because the other boy is about as fake as he is. 

***

“Don’t swear, honey, it’s-” His mother tried.

“You’re spoilt, Tooru.” His father stated, “You’re spoilt and the way you flaunt yourself is deplorable.”

“I’m spoilt? And that’s MY fault?! Yeah, ‘cause I just spoil myself. And- and I can’t control the way I act! That’s just who I am!”

“You will not speak to me this way, Tooru, I am your father!” In a way, it gave Tooru some weird satisfaction to pierce through his father’s armour, but the rare times the normally stoic and collected man yelled at him shook him. He felt frustrated tears well in his eyes and he bit the inside of his cheeks.

“Okay now, that’s enough,” His mother said, she sounded tired. She took one of Tooru’s hands in her own delicate one, and rubbed soothing circles with her thumb.

"Vanes-" She shot her husband a look.

“We’re not trying to get rid of you or anything, we spoke about it a lot and we think it would be a good opportunity to grow.” She explained calmly.

“You’re trying to fix me.” Tooru said, voice small.

He heard his mother smile, “No, of course not,” She huffed a laugh, “I mean, how do you fix perfection?”

His father sighed and walked away.

Tooru let himself smile, “I guess you can’t.”

“You don’t need fixing, we just want you to have more experiences, they’ll help you later.”

“Yeah, okay.”

***

“And the lovely lady?” Tooru sings, looking to the girl, who was collecting up items from the folding table behind them and putting them into a drawstring bag with the camp’s emblem sewn to it.

“This is Kiyoko,” Ah, so Tooru was close, “She’s a junior councillor.”

She passes the bag and a sheet of paper to Tooru, “Here, it’s your starter kit and the cabin assignments sheet. The cabins are unlocked, so you can go over when you're ready.”

“Ah, thank you,” Tooru says, offering them both one more of his perfect smiles before moving away. He stands away from the larger groups and looks over the sheet.

‘Cabin 1: Tooru Oikawa’  _ as it should be _ ‘Kentarou Kyoutani’  _ Maddog? _ He guesses camp does sound like something he’d enjoy, in a way. ‘Yuutarou Kindaichi’  _ Don’t know him _ ‘Hajime Iwaizumi’  _ Yeah, never heard of him _ . 

_ Well _ , he thinks,  _ it could be worse. At least I’m not with Little Tobio. _

***

Later that evening, after sulking in his room for the appropriate amount of time, Tooru had crept out. It was quite late, and even if he didn’t like them at the moment, he didn’t want to disturb his parents’ sleep as he sought out a midnight snack. 

As he stepped past his parents’ room, he caught his name in their conversation. He’s always been nosy, so he leant closer to the door. 

“-That and you spoil him,” His dad said. 

“Yes, yes, it’s all my fault.” His mother replied breezily.

“We both know he can’t go on like that.”

“Like what, Michael?"

“You know- the way he acts, people will assume things.”

The woman sighed, “Not this again, we’ve been over this. He has a girlfriend.”

“Well, so did Brian, but we went to his and Jesús’ wedding last year.”

“And it was a lovely event, I don’t see your problem. I mean, my hairdresser Stacie has a girlfriend and you’re fine with her.”

“She-” He’s cut off.

“And, and there’s Carlson, you play poker with him and he’s very- you know,”

***

He decides to head over to his cabin, no use just standing around like a lost child. From the outside, it doesn’t look too bad. Annoyingly, there’s a few steps for him to drag his suitcases up awkwardly. On the small deck there’s a wooden picnic bench, still dewy from recent rain. The front door is panelled with glass, but covered on the inside by a pale green curtain.

Tooru grasps the handle and pushes the door open. His eyes lock straight ahead of him.

***

“I don’t have a problem with gays,” His dad started, “I just don’t want my son to be one.”

If there was more to that conversation, Tooru didn’t hear it. His blood felt frosty and his feet were rooted to the carpeted landing. His dad… thinks he’s gay? 

***

Leaning back leisurely on the sofa, one arm folded behind his head, showing off his well-shaped upper arm, and the other relaxed by his side as he scrolls on his phone, is one of the most attractive people Tooru has ever seen. And he’s looked in a mirror.

***

Ah shit… Maybe his dad was right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3 I'm open to any critisms or feedback, so if you have thoughts feel free to let me know. Also, this probably won't update very frequently, I have school work and other projects to work on, but I'll try my best.


	2. Part 2 - Hajime Iwaizumi

Hajime blinks his eyes open as he feels the car roll to a stop, he hears his mom engage the brake, then shift in her seat to face him. Pushing himself to sit up in his seat, he sighs and unclips his seatbelt. 

“We’re here?” He asks.

She nods and smiles, going to unclip her own belt, “I’ll get your stuff-”

“Nah, it’s fine, I’ll get it,” Hajime says, opening the door and stepping onto the pavement carpark. He stretches his arms above his head and twists his body. He lets his eyes scan the area. There are small groups of people talking with people in tan uniforms scattered across the carpark. He walks round to the boot of the car and collects his bags, as he’s doing so, he spots Issei and Makki from across the clusters of campers.

Issei Matsukawa and Takahiro Hanamaki go to his school, they’re in his class and two of his closest friends, so why didn’t he know they were going to be here? He would have argued less if he’d known…

***

The problems had come when he started skipping classes, that was when his mother became concerned. It was nothing serious, really, he just couldn’t stand Ms Wemley’s geography lessons, was what he told her. 

Then there were the late nights, he’d stay out until the small hours on the weekends and stumble home at around eleven during the week. She really worries too much, he’d said to her, he just likes to take his bike joyriding when the air’s cooler; it wasn’t a complete lie.

And his grades, when they had fallen dramatically over half a semester, he’d claimed that some of his AP work was just too hard for him, he’d need some time to catch up. This would have been true, if he’d even looked at the work. 

  
  


***

He hasn’t actually spoken to them in a while though, he guesses, he’s been.. preoccupied. Makki catches his eyes and gives him a confused stare, but he’s smiling. He pats Issei with the back of his hand to get his attention, then points to Hajime. Issei’s bored eyes widen and his messy eyebrows raise.

Hajime slings his bags over his shoulder, shuts the boot then walks round to the driver’s side door. He taps on the window with the backs of his fingers and leans down as it buzzes down.

“Issei and Makki are here so… I’m gonna go catch up with them I guess,” He says.

His mother smiles warmly, “That’s good, they’re good kids.”

***

The cigarettes, he’d taken them from a friend; the extra cash, he’d worked a few nights at his friend’s dad’s garage; the switchblade, no, it’s just a pocketknife. 

***

“Yeah,” Hajime agrees, “So-er- bye then?”

“You don’t want me to get out and give you a big goodbye hug?” She teases.

He huffs, “Yeah, no, I’m good.”

His mom laughs, then pulls him down and kisses his check gently, “Okay, baby,” She hums, “I’ll see you in ten weeks then.”

“Uh huh,” He pulls back and waves back as she waves and blows him a kiss as the window rolls back up and she reverses out the parking space. 

Hajime sighs and adjusts his bags on his shoulder. He heads over towards his old friends.

***

It had all come to a head when his mother had to collect him from the police station in the middle of the night after he’d been caught in a street fight. Lets just say, she was not happy. She practically exploded when an older boy covered in tattoos had complimented him on his work while being let out of handcuffs, asked if he’d see him the same time tomorrow. 

***

“Man, fancy seeing you here!” Makki exclaims with a smile, pulling Hajime into a half hug, then patting him on the shoulder a few times for good measure.

“Yeah, you've avoided us like the plague at school recently, and here you are,” Issei says, half joking, half bitter.

“Ah, yeah,” Hajime rubs the back of his head, “Sorry ‘bout that, some, uh, I guess you could say I fucked up a little and uh- well, yeah…”

***

“You’re in a gang?!” She shouted once they’d gotten home.

Hajime slammed the door, “It’s not a gang.”

She laughed, “Yeah right, I’m not stupid, Hajime!” She stepped towards him, “How dare you do this, you naive boy! After all the shit I went through with your father, you should know better!”

“I know what I’m doing, okay?!” Hajime yelled back, “I’m careful, I’m not dealing with drugs or any of that shit!” 

“But you’re selling yourself as a thug?!” She exasperated, “That’s no better! It’s still illegal, Hajime! And that man you attacked, you broke his arm!”

“Yeah, and he deserved it!” Hajime tried to defend himself, “You don’t know shit about this, mom, so stay out of it!”

“I don’t know shit?! Hajime, I’ve seen this happen before, I’ve lived this before! What happens is he presses charges, huh? Jail time and fines, and criminal charges will haunt you for life! I thought you were smarter than this!”

“I know, okay?! It's fine. He won’t, he’s a coward.”

She dragged her hands through her dark hair in frustration, “That’s not the point, Hajime! You have no idea how hard I’ve had to work to leave my past behind, to escape your father’s mistakes. I will not let you drag yourself down! For once in your life, learn from your father, and stop before it’s too late.”

Hajime stayed silent, he couldn’t argue anymore. Guilt had overtaken his anger. He let his head drop.

“I can’t just stop though, can I..” He muttered. His mother sighed and pulled him closer to her, stretching up to wrap her slim arms around his shoulders.

“You stupid boy,” She hummed somewhat lovingly, but thoroughly disappointed, “What have you gotten yourself into…”

***

“Well, forgive and forget, right?” Makki says, looking at Issei.

“S’pose,” Issei sighs. “It’s good to see ya, man.”

“Yeah, you too,” Hajime can’t believe he’d ignored his friends for so long when they’re so nice to him; He’s really fucked up, huh... 

“So, what’s the deal here? Do we have to check in or..?” Hajime asks, thinking they would know since they were here before him, he’d obviously underestimated the laziness of his friends.

“I dunno, we’ve just stood here people-watching since we got here,” Makki says.

“Yeah, it’s fun to watch people when they think no ones looking,” Issei adds, “I mean- here- look over there at that guy-” He subtly points to a dude across the carpark, leaning against a tree and filing his nails boredly. “He’s been there for like ten minutes, just filing away… I’m surprised he still has nails left to file.”

“Yeah, and he drank a milk cartoon,” Makki shrugs when Hajime raises a confused eyebrow, “In like three seconds flat, it was crazy.”

“He inhaled it,” Issei comments.

_A milk cartoon?_ _In this heat?_ “Who would want a warmed milk box…” Hajime mutters. The other two shrug. “Anyway, I’ll go ask someone about registration, I guess.”

Hajime flags over a woman in the camp’s tan uniform, she’s too smiley for someone working her summer with a bunch of grouchy teenagers. She hands them each a drawstring bag and a sheet of paper, then ticks their names of a list on her clipboard. She points them in the direction of the cabins and flits off to more campers with an enthusiastic greeting. 

Hajime skims his eyes over the sheet, “Hey, that’s not fair,” The other two look questioning, “You two are in the same cabin, but I’m with some randos.”

Issei hisses through his teeth, looking at his own paper. 

“Not randos, per se,” Makki says, “Yuutarou is a freshman at our school.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t mean I know him, he’s still a stranger.”

“Well, I wouldn’t call Tooru a rando,” Issei says. 

“Tooru?” Makki asks.

Issei holds his hand up, then lets it drop at the wrist before making a peace sign while emphasising, “ _ Tooru _ .”

Makki’s face lights up in recognition, “Ohhh, yeah,  _ Tooru _ . Ah, good luck man.” He shakes his head and pats Hajime on the back gently.

Hajime is very confused, “Tooru?” 

“Tooru Oikawa,” Issei starts, “He was at the academic decathlon and he’s quite the character.”

“He’s like- well,” Makki thinks, “Think of that one popular bitch girl in every highschool movie ever, and give her a sex change and the tactical mind of a supervillain.”

Issei nods, “Tooru Oikawa.”

Hajime sighs, that sounds about right, just his luck to be rooming with just the kind of person he loathes for the next ten weeks. 

***

When his mom had suggested a summer camp, Hajime had been greatly opposed, he didn’t want to just run away from his problems. She’d convinced him though, that it wasn’t running away, it was just a little break, time for him to get away and think, maybe reevaluate his decisions, make some new friends and grow. She made it sound cheesy, like going to camp would help with ‘find himself’ like some lame coming of age chick flick, but he agreed anyway.

***

Hajime breaks off from Makki and Issei when he gets to his cabin, it looks quite nice, he expected something smaller. It even has a deck. Classy.

He pushes the door open and drops his bags to the floor in the living area. There’s a sofa built into the wall opposite the door, and a dark wood table between them. Along the same wall as the sofa, there’s a kitchenette; couple of counter tops, small oven and fridge, surprisingly clean sink and kettle. It’s more than he expected, very livable. 

There’s a sliding door either end of the living space, leading to what he guesses are bed rooms, and there’s a second door along the wall opposite the small kitchen, a bathroom maybe?

He flops onto the sofa, he’ll wait until his cabin mates show up before he looks around. He pulls out his phone and starts scrolling aimlessly through twitter.

About five or so minutes later, he hears clanging up the steps and the front door is pushed open. A figure casts a shadow over him, blocking the sunlight now trying to pour in, no longer hidden by the curtain. 

Hajime looks up, he’s met with the slightly wide mahogany eyes of the other boy. Back lit, specifically tousled hair and delicate, almost feminine features. He’s tall too, taller than Hajime but not by much. 

If this is the fabled  _ Tooru _ he can’t be too bad right?  _ I mean he- _

It’s then that the other boy opens his perfectly shaped mouth, and Hajime immediately takes back anything nice he was going to think about Tooru Oikawa. 

***

Compared to watching his back constantly, how bad could camp possibly be? 

***

He has a teasing lilt to his fake voice when he says, “You shouldn’t have your boots on the carpet, Hajime.”

  
_ Yeah _ , he thinks,  _ just my fucking luck _ … 


End file.
